


a little uplifting

by GuenVanHelsing



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs A Nap, Fluff, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuenVanHelsing/pseuds/GuenVanHelsing
Summary: Din takes a moment to rest, and the Child takes a moment to have some fun.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 238





	a little uplifting

**Author's Note:**

> for Prowl <3

Din sat down in the grass with a heavy sigh, resting his weight back on his arms behind him and tilting his helmet back, looking up at the trees. His heart was still racing, breath coming in short gasps as he tried to calm himself down. 

“That was close, huh, kid,” he said, and the child blinked up at him, ears lifting up a bit. The scream of the fighter had faded, and they were safe again. 

For a little while, anyway. 

He had no way of knowing when another patrol might go by, _or_ how much further it was to get back to the _Razor Crest._ If there even was a _Crest_ to get back _to._

“Let’s sit for a moment,” he said, lifting the child from his satchel and setting him gently on his feet in the grass, only for the kid to immediately fall back to sit on his bum. “Yeah, just like that. We don’t have a lot of time just for sitting around usually, do we?” 

Din took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When was the last time he’d taken a moment for his prayers, for anything more than a quick moment upon waking, when there wasn’t an impending emergency of some kind? 

He couldn’t _remember._

Kriffing hell. 

He opened his eyes, looking at the kid, who hadn’t moved from where he’d been deposited, thankfully. “You don’t mind, do you, kid?” 

The child shook his head slowly, and Din smiled under his helmet. 

“Yeah, thought you wouldn’t mind. Here.” He dug out a ration bar, offering it to the child. “Don’t eat it too fast, okay?” The child accepted it quickly, prying the wrapper back speedily to begin gnawing on the contents. Din closed his eyes again, taking a steadying breath, and settled his hands on his knees. 

Just a small prayer, some time to clear his head… 

—

The child was _bored._

His _buir_ was sitting still as a statue, like he was trying to become one with the dirt, and while the child didn’t mind a nap sometimes, they were in the middle of the woods on some weirdass planet, and he wanted to _explore._

Buir would be sad if he wandered off, though. _And_ he’d given him a snack, so the child decided he could stay put, for a little while. 

Maybe buir would get bored, too, and then they could keep moving, maybe find some tastier things to eat than the ration bar. 

The child sighed. 

He was so _bored._

Maybe if he thought hard enough, he could convince buir to leave early. 

The child closed his eyes, reaching for the Force, and his eyes opened in surprise. 

It was so _strong_ here, on this planet, in these woods. Everything was _overflowing_ with it, all around them, wrapping around them even with the wind like a warm, familiar embrace. 

Well. 

Maybe it wasn’t so boring here, after all. 

For _now._

He looked to his buir, whose breath had evened out, his helmet tipped down to his chest, his anxious energy calmed in sleep. _His_ energy was low, the Force in him not nearly as strong as it could be, and the child hoped the nap did his buir some good.

— 

Din opened his eyes, inhaling deeply, and grimaced when he realised he’d barely done his prayers at all — he’d fallen _asleep._ He turned his head quickly, alarm settling a heavy weight over his chest, and relaxed when he saw the child next to him. 

Perfectly fine, eyes closed, arms outstretched, ears twitching slightly as if he were listening to something intently. 

Floating almost half of Din’s height above the ground, surrounded by similarly floating stones, and _he was floating, too,_ the hem of his cloak dragging in the grass, and absolutely _nothing_ but air under his ass. 

“Kid?” he said tentatively, and the child’s eyes snapped open, wide and dark. 

Din hit the ground with a thump, as did all the rocks — and was that some sort of small forest creature that had just scurried hastily into the trees? — and the child, who squeaked as he tumbled backwards into the grass. Din scrambled to his feet and went to him, gently helping the child upright again. 

“You alright, kid?” he said, and the child patted at his hand, as if reassuring him. “Did— _you_ do that?” 

The child stared up at him, silent and knowing, and Din didn’t know why he’d _asked._

He’d seen what the child could do, he could only _imagine_ the depths of power the child was capable of. Lifting himself, Din, and some rocks in the woods must have been a breeze to the child after lifting the mudhorn, or holding back the flames of the flametrooper. 

“You should be careful,” said Din finally, and picked up the child when he lifted his arms to request it, cradling the small body close. “Don’t want to wear yourself out.” 

The child cooed, resting his head to Din’s chest, looking far too smug, and Din sighed, glancing up at the horizon. They should probably get moving again, anyway. 

Who knew what sort of trouble they’d find beyond the next ridge...


End file.
